1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games, and more particularly pertains to a board game of the type which utilizes a race track type movement path upon which a plurality of game markers are moved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of board games are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a board game is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,918, which issued to F. Mele et al on Aug. 29, 1978. This patent discloses a board game defining a circumferential path of travel formed by a plurality of zones, each containing a respective designation of a discipline of learning. Groups of cards include question and answers of corresponding subjects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,594, which issued to C. Farley et al on Aug. 12, 1980, discloses a psychotherapeutic testing game for providing a game playing atmosphere between a tester and a player. A plurality of cards for selection by a game selection device contain information to elicit a personal psychological response from a player. U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,337, which issued to M. Carrera et al on June 16, 1981, discloses a sex education board game which utilizes a race track type game format and a plurality of question cards. U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,516, which issued to C. Lizzola et al on June 9, 1987, discloses a board game which utilizes a plurality of cards each bearing indicia representing at least one word and a plurality of rewards. The cards are randomly selected and used to construct complete sentences. U.S. Pat. 4,718,675, which issued to A. Rosenberg et al on Jan. 12, 1988, discloses a game of chance in which the object of each player is to gain the least amount of weight. Each player is given a menu containing six pages of daily activities, each activity having twenty-four numbered choices.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to board games, none of these devices disclose a race track type board game which utilizes a multi-colored die to select individuals to be identified from a plurality of different color coded game cards. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of board games, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such board games, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.